Live, Laugh, Love
by XFree Style
Summary: When a new charactor comes into the scene, Jake and Sarah become good friends and get through the parental harrassment together. Chapter 2 up.
1. Getting To The Lake

**A/N: I hope you like the story please Review.**

* * *

**Getting to the Lake.**

The band played at Lorraine's graduation party as the Laurings made their way across the room to where the Bakers were standing. Melena looked around for a familiar face. She hadn't seen the bakers for a while now and she was kind of nervous of what they would think of her, or even if they'd recognize her. Her pink dress flowed in the wind.

"Melena? Is that you?" Sarah Baker's familiar voice came from behind her. "Oh my gosh, I haven't seen you in forever!" she said giving her a hug.

"Sarah! I've missed you so much." She said hugging her back.

"Melena! Can you come over here for a minute?" her mom shouted from over at the bar. Melena walked over and started to chat with the Bakers and her family.

"Who's that?" Jake asked Sarah as he and Mike walked over to her.

"That's my friend Melena." Sarah said walking away, "Oh, and she's _way _to good for you." Sarah ran over to where Melena was.

"Guess what Sarah! I'm staying with your family this summer, this'll be the best summer ever" Melena said smiling. "My parents are going over to Hawaii this summer for their second honey-moon, so I'm staying with you!"

"Really? This'll be awesome!" Sarah thought that they'd spend the summer hanging out on the beach and having water fights with her brothers but they were wrong.

"Yeah we have so much to catch up on!" She said. They watched as Mr. Baker circled the room asking his family who wanted to play touch football

"Come on let's go play!" Sarah sighed. "We're here for you coach." She said to her dad.

"You just made varsity!" he said. Then they ran across the room to the yard.

The next morning Tom and Kate decided it was time for them to go back to that lake that they always used to go to.

"FAMILY MEATING!" Tom yelled to his family, and Melena. As they all ran down the stairs Tom could hear them fighting.

"Where's my skateboard?"

"Kyle stole my favorite shirt!"

"Who left their skateboard on the floor?"

"Nigel farted!"

"Just sit down please!" Tom shouted at them "get Lorraine and Charlie on the phone!" Tom looked at them, "Kate and I had an idea, how about we all go back to the cabin down at Lake Winnetka?"

"I'm going to be very pregnant then."

"Yeah, and I'm going to be apartment hunting in New York."

"But, I was going to practice my clarinet." Sighed Henry

"I was going to hang with my friends!" Jake shouted

"What about Melena?" Sarah asked.

"This could be the last time our family can spend the summer together, and Melena can come with us."

"We go anywhere with our name on it." Kyle and Nigel said

"Bingo!" Tom shouted

"Yeah, I Love the Lake, I'm in." Said Charlie

"I guess I can cancel a few gigs." Said Henry

"Yes!" Shouted Tom

"We agree to participate." The twins said together

"Come on dudes, we can bring the wake boards, we'll totally dominated." Sara said

"Okay, we're in."

"Okay that leaves…Lorraine." Tom looked at the phone.

"Come on you have to come!" Everyone shouted at her.

"Alright, I'll come if Dad agrees not to nag me to stay in Chicago." Lorraine agreed

* * *

**A/N: Keep a look-out for Chapter Two. As you may notice Melena hasn't been in it much, she'll be put in more later.**


	2. At The Lake

**A/N: Review Please**

* * *

At The Lake

"So this is your Cabin by the Lake?" Melena asked. Jake's iPod blared as they got out of the van.

"Yeah, this is our…cabin?" Sarah said confused. "It looks different then it used to."

"OK! Well, camper dudes let's unpack. Girls in the south bunks, guys in the north. Melena share a room with Sarah. Take a room with a bunk bed, Lorraine and Charlie get the rooms with a single bed. Nora and bud get the cottage." Tom said.

Sarah and Melena ran over to choose there room. After they were done unpacking they heard screaming coming from downstairs. "Chiseler!" Sarah shouted. They ran downstairs, they got there right when Jake was lighting the firecracker.

"No explosives in the house!" Nora shouted.

A/N: I'm not going to add the rest of the chase because I'm just lazy :p 

"Ok, we've got a good first day going here. Unpack and get dressed because we're going to a clambake tonight. Clambake!" Tom shouted after he got his keys back.

"Come on! I want to show you something! Bring your board." Sarah said to Melena leading her out of the door, "This place is a total secret, I found it when I was little, I don't want Jake and Mike to know about it though, they would totally take over!"

"Woah!" Melena shouted, "This place is amazing!"

"I know, there used to be a house down here, it was huge but now all there is, is a pool house and a giant empty pool, When the owners moved everyone forgot about the house up here and when no one was renting it, they bulldozed it, I used to come up here and practice my skateboarding moves, when I wasn't that great, Jake used to make fun of me." Sarah said.

"Let's go!" Melena shouted jumping on her skateboard then performing a perfect 180 boneless.

"Sweet trick!" Sarah said

**A/N: for those of you who don't know what this is: The 180 boneless is a boneless one where the rider and board spin 180 degrees during the trick. It can be done frontside or backside, although the method for doing them changes depending on the direction. Yes I skateboard, and yes, I'm a girl.**

"Sarah? Melena? You guys ready?" Jake shouted from down the hill.

"Guess we better go." Sarah sighed, Melena nodded and jumped off of her skateboard. "We got to sneak down so that Jake doesn't see us." They snuck down the hill, rolling and pretending to be secret agents, because that's just how they are. When they got back they ran to their room to get dressed. Melena slipped on a blue dress with shorts and a tank underneath, just in case, and went down stairs.

**A/N: this is what I imagined her dress looking like: Top: ****http://www.abercrombie.ca/anf/onlinestore/html/zoom2.html?alphaList1:2:3:4:5:&attrTemplateh&prnbr15004&colors5&zoom1&colorNameNavy:Green:Grey:Pink:Red:¤t2;**

**Shorts: ****http://www.abercrombie.ca/webapp/wcs/stores/servlet/product1130610901317551-11225012203**

**check them out. Me and my friends ALWAYS pretend to be secret agents it's just so much fun.**

Jake stared at Melena as she came outside. "Am I a little overdressed?" Melena asked.

"No, you look great." Sarah said, "Let's roll!" everyone looked at her funny, "No seriously, let's go, now." Sarah said. Everyone got in the car.

When they arrived Jake, Sarah, and Mike all ran outside, "You coming Mel?" Sarah asked.

"Yeah, one minute let me change." So Melena ran over to the bathroom and slipped off the dress then placed it in her bag. Then she ran out and down to the deck, with her board.

"Hey Melena." Jake said shyly, "Uh, this is Eliot Murtaugh, he's renting that house over there."

"Hey I know you! You're that kid from sports illustrated, I was in that magazine once, for a skateboarding competition, I came in first out of like 700 competitors." Melena said proud of herself.

"You're that girl? Will you sign my board?" Eliot asked

"Umm, sure, I'm not really a celebrity or anything, I just won." Melena said a little surprised.

"Sweet stick, can you bang any tricks?" Mike asked Eliot.

**A/N: translation: Sweet skateboard, can you do any tricks? **

"Yeah, check it!" Eliot said skating away, he showed off a trick. _Just an ollie?_ Melena thought to herself she grinned and skated after him doing a Spacewalk.

"Woah!" Mike shouted and skated after her. Sarah and Jake followed, _She's perfect. _Jake thought to himself. Sarah skated up beside Mike and pushed him off his board.

"Sarah!" Mike shouted, and Jake skated by watching him, Melena laughed, this was going to be the best summer ever for her. Nothing could ruin it.

Just then they heard fireworks coming from the lodge and hit the deck. They laughed when they all realized it was just Jakes fireworks going off. And they watched as all the fireworks flew, but the finale was the best, when the engine went into the air everyone watched it go up then down, no one was laughing after that.

* * *

**A/N: Look for Chapter 3**


End file.
